The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Power systems configured to generate energy and to use the generated energy to drive mechanical equipment or motors are widely used. Furthermore, often it is desirable or required to be able to control the rotational speed of mechanical rotating equipment driven by the generated energy. For example, for a compressor to function properly, the start-up and warm-up speed of the compressor must be carefully controlled to keep process variables within range.
A system capable of generating energy and using the generated energy to drive mechanical rotating equipment while controlling the rotational speed of the equipment is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown, a system 100 includes gas turbines GT1, GT2, and GT3. The gas turbines GT1-GT3 are directly coupled to mechanical rotating equipment, such as, for example, compressors CPR1, CPR2, and CPR3. In this type of system, the gas turbines GT1, GT2, and GT3 convert thermal energy of combustion gas into mechanical energy directly used to drive the compressors CPR1, CPR2, and CPR3. One drawback of such a system is low reliability because if one of the gas turbines GT1, GT2, or GT3 breaks down or needs to be taken out for maintenance, the compressor coupled to this turbine cannot function. The gas turbine can be any kind of main driver, e.g. fired engine or steam turbine.
US 2005/177756 discloses a power distribution system that includes a plurality of loads and a plurality of power sources. The power distribution system also includes an interconnect arrangement including a plurality of interconnects. The interconnects connect each load to a given number of different ones of the sources so that each load is fully powered notwithstanding failure of any one of the sources.